Naruto: The Kyuubi Exorcist
by zerobound
Summary: Naruto world has change into Exorcist. Kurama power inside the KOMA SWORD known as KURIKARA. The spirit still inside Naruto's Body and sealed. Can he handle the world who thinking of him as a Demon and become Hokage or become a demon. Can shy Hyuga help him? All she wants to stay by his side. NaruxHina-main couple and other couple
1. Chapter 1-Story

**During that night the Nine Tail Fox know as Kyuubi attack on Konohagakure know as Hidden Leaf Villages. The Yondaime Hokage sealed Fox into a new-born child. The Sandaime Hokage saw the child, he saw Red Charka coming out from the boy.**

**He saw a person coming out from the shadows. He knew that person is a demon.**

**A demon called Mephisto Pheles wearing elegant white outfit that consists of a white top hat with pink and purple around the base, purple gloves, a tie that is pink with white dots, a white suit-shirt and undershirt, jester-style pants, and pointed shoes.**

**Let making dealer for this boy future.**

"What kind of dealer"? The Sandaime Hokages asking.

Mephisto show a smirk to him. "If this boy becoming the rebirth of Kyuubi. He'll coming with me".

The Sandaime Hokage show nerves of him. He looking at Naruto's face. He knows the child will faces hate from the villages.

"I if set the dealer". He said to him. "He'll become a ninja of Konohagakure".

He showed smirk to The Sandaime Hokage. "Sorry, Hokage". The Hokage having a bad feeling from him. He snap his fingers and the world around them is changing, but to the Sandaime Hokage don't feeler any changes around him.

"What happens"? The Sandaime Hokage asking with anger tone.

"Your world having change Lord Hokage". Mephisto show a clam looking. "You and me are the only two people remember of the ninja world". The Sandaime Hokage worried looking. "You're still ninja and now you're exorcist.

Exorcist? The Sandaime Hokage show a confused looking.

Don't worried Lord Hokage. Your mission still ninjas but the next generation will learn to become Exorcist ninja

How do they learning to become Exorcist.

Mephisto snapped his fingers and five books landing in front of the Sanaime Hokage. "Here are the books of Exorcist". He smiled to him. He grabbed his hat and pull out from hat a Katana.

Katana? Asking the Sanaime Hokage.

This Katana called Kurikara. He pull out the handle out little and snapped his fingers.

Red Charka around Naruto has enter the Kurikara's blade. He brought the handle down.

"Here. Taking the Kurikara, Lord Hokage". The Sanaime Hokage taking the sword.  
>"When the time comes. You much tell the boy, his legacy of the 4th Hokage and Kyuubi".<p>

Why should I? The Sanaime Hokage show anger tone.

If you don't. I'll tell him. Then he will be mine forever. He showed serious to him. The Sanaime Hokage nod to him.  
>"Good Lord Hokage". He started to fly and above the tree. "One more thing, Lord Hokage". The Sanaime Hokage is looking at him. "Remember Lord Hokage. If he show his chakra in a young age and you didn't tell him. I'll be back".<p>

"Fine. I still if set the deal". The Sanaime Hokage nod to him. "What you name"?

"My name is Mephisto Pheles". He said with a smiled and he vanished.

"I'll keeping my dealer Mephisto". He looking at the boy. "I hope one day Naruto, you can making everyone proud of you.

* * *

><p><strong>A sleeping boy doesn't know what the future holds for him.<strong>

**Next chapter S Rank**

**I got these idea from blue exorcist episode 23**


	2. Chapter 2-S Rank

**S Rank**

The next day a funeral to honor the member who lost in that night. The big lost is the _Yondaime Hokage_ who sealed the Kyuubi inside a new-born child.

After the funeral, The _Sandaime Hokage_return to his office. He saw a sleep blonde baby name Naruto inside his crib beside his desk. He went to his desk and grabbed a book that Mephisto Pheles left for him.

He finish reading the book in about 3 hours. He pull out a blink scroll and his ink on top of his desk. He writing new ranks for his ninjas. And finally new teachings skills for the next generation of Ninja.

It taking him to the end of day to finished his new rules of the villages and skills for ninja. He taking breaking of his work and looking at the baby blonde boy.

"I promised you, Naruto. You'll having a future in Konoha". He said and looking at him.

Knock from the door. "Enter". The _Sandaime Hokage_in a claim voice.

The door open and The Third Hokage wasn't happy to see. An old man of a hair style of a shaggy hairstyle. A bandages clover his right eyes and his left hand holding his walking stick. He wearing a black kimono tied with a sash. He closed the door and walking to the Hokage's desk. He saw the baby blonde boy inside his crib.

Danzō Shimura is one of the Council members. He has **SECRET**.

"What do you want Danzo"?

"For telling you. The Council wants their meeting now". Danzo looking at the baby blonde boy.

"I won't handle him to you". The _Sandaime Hokage _know what Danzo is thinking. Danzo left the office without a word.

**-3 Hours later**

The _Sandaime Hokage_ has enter the Council chamber and holding the baby blonde child around his arms. The _Sandaime Hokage_taking his seat and looking at the Shinobi Council and Civilian Council. On the _Sandaime's side _are his old teammate and now his advisors.

"Now then". The _Sandaime Hokage_ saying in claim voice. "What business do you having these late hour of the day".

A man with black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-coloured eyes speaking first. "We much killed the demon". The Council know he is right. "We should finish what _Yondaime _our great hero, who saving us from Kyuubi".

Fugaku Uchiha is the headed of the Uchiha Clan.

"Lord Uchiha-sama is right we should kill the child now. Before he become dangerous". One of the Civilian Council agreed.

Civilian Council only agreed with strongest and Royal clan in Konoha. They only show loyalty to them.

"No, the child holds Kyuubi. The strongest tail beast in history". Danzo stand up from his chair. "With Kyuubi's chakra, he'll be our great weapon".

"Can we control that demon"? A woman with an animalistic look. "Or another attack on Konoha". Danzo return to his seat.

Tsume Inuzuka is the headed of the Inuzuka.

A man with long, black hair has studied the blond baby around _Sandaime_'s arms. Since _Sandaime _arrived inside the Council chamber. He has the feeling from his heart.

Hiashi Hyūga is the headed of the Hyūga Clan.

The _Sandaime _saw the looking coming from Hiashi. He also need to keep the boy safe.

"This child is S rank secret. No one will tell any of next the generation. This is a blood oath". The _Sandaime_ speaking up for his answer.

"But he dangerous we much...". One of the council felt killer instinct from the Sandaime.

"This is a blood oath. If any of you tell your children about Naruto, you will send into prison or **DEATH"**.  
>Everyone of the Konoha's Council knows that Sandaime won't changes his mind.<p>

Everyone of the Council agreed of law the Sandaime of the child.

Sandaime old teammate with grey hair, a beard, glasses speaking up. "Naruto. That his name?"

Homura Mitokado the advisors of the Sandaime and his old teammate."Yes. Naruto Uzumaki is the boy name". The Sandaime smiled at him.

"This council meet is over". The old women with pearls on her hair needle have also increased and tassels were added to the other end.

Koharu Utatane advisors of the Sandaime and his old teammate.

The Shinobi and Civilian Council left the chamber. The Sandaime return to his office. He place Naruto back into his crib. He return to his seat to finished his paperwork. He heard an open window and he saw Mephisto coming inside the room. He taking a seat.

"What are you doing here, Mephisto"? The Sandaime saying in a clam tone.

"The Council meeting went will for you, Lord Hokage". Mephisto smiling at him. "I'm doing a check up".

"I'm doing fine". The Sandaime answer him.

"Good. Lord Hokage". Mephisto sound happy with open hands. "You didn't tell anyone about the Kurikara sword". He smirk at him.

"No. I am the only one know where is the sword". The Sandaime answers him again.

"Good". Mephisto clapped his hands. He stood up and heading to the window. "See you next time". He jump out the window and The Sandaime saw out the window and he was gone.

He heard a knock from the door. "Enter". He saw coming inside was Hiashi Hyūga has Byakugan activated.

The **Byakugan** (白眼; Literally meaning "White Eye", Meaning (_Viz_) "All Seeing White Eye") is the** dōjutsu kekkei genkai **of the **Hyūga clan.  
><strong>The Byakugan abilities: **The primary ability of the Byakugan gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Upon activation of the dōjutsu, the wielder is granted an automatic 50 metre field of vision around themselves which can be extended through training.**

He saw only him, The Sandaime, and Naruto inside room. He taking a seat.

"Hyuga. How can I help". The Sandaime asking.

"This child is Minato's son". Hiashi smirk and saw the Sandaime was shock.

The Sandaime knows Hiashi is a teammate of Minato and his rival. "Do you believe this child should having a joy of life"?

"Yes he should, but I won't taking him". Hiashi knows the **Hyūga Council** won't agreed with him.

"Maybe in time". The Sandaime smirk.

Hiashi looking at blonde child. He saw the images of Minato, his friend and rival. "I taking leaved now". He stood up and left the office.

The third picking up the child from his crib. He taking him up the sky and smiler at him. "One day, Naruto. You'll meeting the Princess Hyuga".

Naruto smiler to the Third.

**The two chapter was about Naruto's future in Konoha. The next chapter about his young** **year at the age 3. He'll meeting the Princess Hyuga and saving her.**

**If you don't like my writing don't reading my story. To me writing is fun. Don't forget that. See you next time.**


	3. Chapter 1-Two Years and Princess

**The two chapter I wrote cup weeks was the first arc of the story. The first & two chapters was about the story.**

**These arc is about his childhood.**

* * *

><p><strong>Two years and Princess<strong>

**Two years have passed for the leaf villages. **

Naruto grown up in an Orphanage home never making friend or never getting adopted. Parents and the adults giving him a cold looking when they saw him. They tell their children never be near him. He was troublemaker and never listen to no one. When he was 2 years old was kick out from Orphanage. He been living in the streets and alone.

Try to getting food but people pushed him out and hurt. They say "**monster or demon**". And he never know why was he in hell. Inside his own villages.

On a cold day November in Konoha, he was alone and cold in that night. He moved slow in the street. He lost his balance and fall to the ground. He eyes slowing closed. Left alone in the cold night.

A long white spiking hair and wearing mask. He found blond child by a wall. "I better taking him to the Hokage".

The mask name is **Anbu** in (**Chancellor**) means_** Honorary Knight**_. **They take orders directly from the Kage, performing special high-level missions, such as assassinations and torture. The Anbu usually work in teams formed to the requirements of the mission, ensuring maximum success. The shinobi in the Anbu are hand-picked by the Kage, chosen for their individual capabilities and special skills. Age, gender, background, or previous rank bear no weight in this decision. Members can be relieved from the Anbu by the Hokage.**

The Third was at his desk and doing paperwork. He heard a knock from the door. "Enter".

He saw the ANBU coming inside and holding the blonde boy in his arm.  
>The Third stood up from his chair.<p>

The third shocked to see him more hurt. The Third tell the adults of his village don't tell the next generation about Kyuubi inside Naruto. But doesn't mean stopped them by being near him or making friends with him. The adults only care about to kicking out the blonde boy out the village or die.

"What happens to him"? The Third looking at the blonde child.

"He was trying to getting food, but he got 'push out and hurt'." The ANBU answer his question.

"I see". The Third's hand on his face and looking sad for him. "I'll try making plan for him to live". He return to his seat.

"I understand Lord Hokage". The ANBU bow his head.

**The next day**

Naruto waking up from his sleeping. He looking around the room. He saw a bed, a bookcase, and a bathroom. On his mind, 'how did he got here'. He heard the door open and he saw the Third is happy to see him. "I happy you're waking" The third said.

"How did I got here"? Naruto asking.

The Third waking to the bed and sit down. "My Anbu find you". The third answer him.

The blonde boy running into the Third's arm and crying like dare no tomorrow. "Why everyone hurt me"?

The void that question. "I'll help you to find a place for you". The Third put his hands around him.

* * *

><p>The next two months, The Third giving him money for one for month. He stay in an apartment almost near the academy. He giving a scroll to learn to become a ninja and exorcist. He showed him a small restaurant in front of<strong> Konohagakure's gate.<strong>  
>The ramen small restaurant called <strong>Ramen Ichiraku<strong>.

The blonde boy saw a bar. He also beautiful waitress with long brown hair smiling at him. "Welcome to Ichiraku". She said with a smiled.

The blonde boy didn't see no cold looking from her. He was happy and safe. "Hello miss". The blonde boy smiled at her.

"Dad. The Hokage is here and he bring Naruto with him". She shouted at the backroom. He was surprise to hearing his name from her.

"How she knows name?" He looking at the Third.

"I tell them about you my boy". The Third smiled at him. The blonde boy was happy.

He saw a man coming the backroom. He knew he is the Ramen Chef. He is a jovial man and smiled at the boy.

"My name is Teuchi the owner of Ramen Ichiraku." With a smiled. "You having meet my daughter, Ayame". She smiled at him.

He was never been happy for a very long time. "Let eat ramen." The blond boy shout to the heaven.  
>The giving him 10 bowls of ramen. The Third was happy for him.<p>

Few more hours to sunset. They walking on the road to his house. He was happy and he'll come to _Ichiraku Ramen _everyday now.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Years<strong>

A morning day for Konoha, the blond boy is eating a cup of ramen. He was about to eat his ramen, but he heard scream from outside. He running outside and saw a festival. He jumping on rooftop to see the festival. Only he heard a '**Grand Ceremony' **for a 'alliance treaty' with the '**Cloud Country'.**

He saw the cloud shinobi was a tall, slim man with dark eyes with lines underneath them, black hair and beard. He wore the older-styled Kumo flak jacket which had thick shoulder pads. His head was bandaged and a Kumogakure forehead protector covered his right eye. He wore a black suit of clothing and an obi around his waist.

All of the people of Konoha saw the Grand Ceremony. He was happy to see it. But one of the ninja of Konoha saw the blonde boy. He threw shuriken and almost hit. Everyone heard that sound and everyone saw their not favorite boy in konoha.

**Shuriken** (手裏剣, _Shuriken_), **like kunai, are one of the more basic weapons. They are sharpened, four-pronged metal stars, useful for throwing. They can also be used for close combat, but not very efficiently. Although small, they can be used to distract, pin down enemy shinobi, or if accurate enough, can kill or incapacitate an enemy. They have an open circle in the centre, useful for grabbing with a finger, to avoid cutting oneself, or to put thread through. The circle is also beneficial to the weapon's overall aerodynamics, ensuring more accurate trajectories**

Everyone one was ready to hit him and they going to forget about the alliance treaty with the Cloud Country. But the blonde boy knew this Grand Ceremony is important to them. He left the Grand Ceremony to let everyone come down and enjoy the Grand Ceremony. Everyone return to their happy looking.

* * *

><p>He passed all the house. He stopped and saw a group of people wearing wore a long-sleeved, loose-fitting kimono held closed by an obi. He heard one with long black hair with a boy and he said 'Hinata-sama is already three, congratulations.'<br>The one with long black hair wear very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. He said 'yeah...'. He with a girl is wearing an orange kimono with an emblem and light blue obi sash.

The blonde boy looking at the girl. 'She much be Hinata'? He looking at her.

She turn her head and smiled at him. He was still looking at her but he forgot he can't stay dare to long before they attack him. He jumping always from the area and the group having their talking.

* * *

><p>The next day night, the blonde boy left his house and heading outside for a walking. He walking passed by the house he saw Hinata the first time. He heard footstep front of him. He hiding behind a tree.<p>

'A mask Shinobi'. He was thinking. He looking up second time. He saw around his right hand was a girl. Slowing in his eyes and he saw Hinata was kidnapping. "HINATA"! He running out from his hiding place.

He running to tackle the shinobi from behind and he hit his back. He lost his balance and letting go of the sleeping Princess.

He saw the princess falling to the ground. He moved fast as he can to reach her. But he fall to the ground first but she landing top of his back. He move up slowing and turn around to hold her before the mask shinobi attacking them.

"What a Brat like you doing here". The mask shinobi getting up from the ground. The blonde boy didn't answer him. He pull out a kunai from pocket.

The **Kunai** (クナイ, _Kunai_), **along with the shuriken, is one of the most common ninja tools. It is a black dagger with a handle wrapped in bandages and a small ring attached to the end of it. The kunai is designed for thrusting and stabbing, though it can still do some damage if thrown despite not being designed for it, and is about the length of one's hand.**

The blonde boy running with the princess around his arm. The mask shinobi still behind him. He passed the main gate of the house. The mask shinobi stopped and saw the man with long black hair stepped outside. It was Hinata's father, Hiashi Hyuga.

He activated his Byakugan and he charge to the mask shinobi. His right hand hit the enemy chest and fall. He choked out blood and Hiashi checking the mask shinobi. He turn around and saw Hinata at the front gate.

"Minato's son. Saving her". Hiashi looking at his daughter. "Thank you Naruto-san".

* * *

><p>When the blonde boy reach home, he though, he heard someone was calling him. He looking at the stone face on the mountain facing the village.<p>

The **Hokage Monument**, **Hokage Mountain** or the **Hokage Rock (火影岩, _Hokage-iwa_) is the most representative landmark of Konohagakure. It is a mountain that has had the faces of all the Hokagecarved into the stone. It was envisioned by Hashirama Senju as a symbol that the Hokage would always watch over the village. **

He raised his fist to the previous Hokage. "One day I'll be Hokage Dattebayo. I'll protect the village even they hate me".

* * *

><p><strong>I was thinking about Naruto's past before he become a shinobi of the leaf. A sad past for him. I though he'll know who Hinata looking liking. <strong>

**The Grand **Ceremony pasted event will taking place into future.****

****Next chapter Meeting Again and Red Chakra****


	4. Chapter 2-Meeting Again and Red Chakra

**I got this idea from Naruto Shippuden episode 166. I got the other idea from Naruto manga chapter 75 and page 4-6**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Meeting Again and Red Chakra<strong>**

Three year has passed since the blond boy saving the Hyuga Princess. The Blond boy waking up and left his apartment for a walking. When he reach in town everyone giving him a cold look.

They say '**_Demon, monster_**, and **_Kyuubi_**'.

Looking on the ground and shout to them. "Listen up! No Matter what, I'm gonna become the Hokage!" He running off.

People talking to each other. Say 'runt being Hokage'. 'That Kyuubi'.

The adults can't say Kyuubi in front of the children is '**_TABOO_**'.

A man with light hair, which is short with backwards spikes. He has featureless white eyes and his nose is broad and well-defined. He is holding the Princess' hand.

The Princess Bodyguard name Ko Hyuga.

The Princess heard 'Kyuubi' from one of the women are talking about him.

Her bodyguard told her. 'Please stay alway from that boy'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hinata Pov<strong>

At the Hyuga's mansion, Hinata looking at a picture inside her room of her family. She want to become a great shinobi, strong like her father and kind like her mother! Her mother has a baby girl around her mother arms.

Her baby sister name is Hanabi Hyuga.

Her mother possesses fair skin accompanied with long, dark eggplant hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She is seen wearing the traditional purple Hyūga garb at home. Overall, she bears a striking resemblance to the Princess Hyuga.

She went to the dojo to sparring match with father. She was breathing hard and losted of breath. Her father left the dojo and she fall to the ground. In few minutes the princess stepped out to the backyard and sit down. Her bodyguard finds her and looking ground. He walking slowing and he is front of her.

He spoke to her. 'Hiashi-sama's strict because he expects a lot from you'. Few minutes later her bodyguard taking the princess to academy will she learn to be a ninja. He told her 'Some day, you will also enter here'.

She heard a tree swing and saw the blonde boy alone. "It that boy...".

Her bodyguard pull her hand to move on the way and return to training. Her training in the dojo with her sister. His father and bodyguard is watch them. When her sister reach the age of 3 years old. The Hyuga begin her training. Doing the sparing match they both show fist, kicks and dodge to each other but doing the last attack. Her sister beating the princess and her father the dojo.  
>Her father feeler disappointment of her. The princess was holding back doing her spar match against her sister. She show tears and running from the dojo. Her bodyguard call her name but she didn't stopped.<p>

She running into town and still crying. She keeping telling herself a failure to her father. She bump into boy with a scar on his right side cheek. He with two other boys holding snacks.

* * *

><p>The three boys taking her to the forest near the school. She try to leaving but one grabbed her hand and push her to the ground. One of the boy push her head to the ground. They tell her to apology but they can't hear her.<p>

A stone hit one of the boys from behind. They saw the blond boy. 'Leaving her alone'. The boys know who he is. One of the boys tells him to leaving them alone. But the blonde boy didn't leaving. He hit one of them behind and he keeping on hitting him. Then his friends helping him to beat the blond boy. 'A weakling one like you be Hokage'.

"Stopped". The princess shout.

But the boys keeping on hitting him. "Leaving us alone". He keeping on repeat the same words. But they stopping when they saw a red color and sharp pupils and they stopped hitting him. "**_I said leaving us alone_**"! The three boys running always.

"Are you okay? The blonde boy asking.

"Yes. Thank you". The princess answer him. He start walking. "Waiting! What your name"?

"Naruto Uzumaki". He smiled to her. "Hinata". He keeping on walking and he saw her bodyguard. They passed each other. Hinata shocked and blushing.

He looking at her. "Hinata". She heard her name from her bodyguard. He was looking at the blonde boy. He said to her. "Don't concern yourself with him".

* * *

><p><strong>One week passed<strong>

Time for the School Entrance ceremony. The new students line up and the adults is watching them. The princess saw the blond boy in the other line with his eyes closed.

The **Academy** (忍者学校, _Akademī_; Literally meaning "Ninja School") **is a huge building in Konohagakurelocated directly at the base of the Hokage Mountain. It is where prospective ninja are trained and where official ninja receive their assignments. It was founded by the Second Hokage out of military necessity.**

Doing that day, the class started with the blonde boy by doing a Jutsu and failed to do it right. Everyone laugh at him and they found their class clown. But the princess wasn't laughing at him.

**Jutsu** (術; Literally meaning "skills/techniques") **are the mystical arts a ninja will utilise in battle. To use a technique, the ninja will need to use their chakra. To perform a technique, the ninja will bring out and release the two energies of chakra. By forming hand seals, the ninja is able to manifest the desired technique. Because of the extensive number of hand seals and different combinations, there are thousands of potential techniques to be discovered.**

Their teacher has black hair that he keeps in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose — which he has had since his youth. He wears the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves are also rolled up about ¼ way. As a child he wore a simple outfit along with mesh-armour underneath it.

**Chunin teacher** for **Academy rank** are **Middle 1st Class and Middle 2nd Class**. **The Middle First Class teach students the way of the ninja and finally exorcist. The Middle Second class are Special Chunin teacher who teach students with low-grade. Who going stay as ninja. They won't learning any EXORCIST.**

The teacher tell him. 'These is your third year at the academy'. All the student held him and laugh at him again. The teacher looking at them then the blonde boy and he saw a fist on his right hand. He though wasn't a good idea to tell everyone about his failure in front of everyone. "Naru...". He stopped when he saw his fist calm down.

"Next time I'll do it right". He showed a smile to everyone in the class. Everyone is surprising from him. The princess was happy for him.

* * *

><p>The princess return home and continue her training at dojo with her sister. Her father and bodyguard watching them. She found her role model.<p>

The next day after school, the princess was waiting for someone and she saw the blonde boy. He left and to eat ramen. She wish she could talk to him.

* * *

><p>On that night, the three boys tell their parents about the blonde boy. They didn't tell them about the bullying they did to the princes. They're happy to hear that their parents will taking care of him. They won't having anymore problems with him again.<p>

* * *

><p>The civilian of Konoha tell each other about the blonde boy show his evil fox eyes.<p>

One say kill the demon!

The last said let finish what Yondaime started!

The civilian form a mob to find the blonde child and finishing him.

Naruto left Ramen Ichiraku and heading to his apartment. When he got home he saw Konoha Civilians at his apartment. 'Hmm. This looking bad'. He was about walking backward, but one of Civilians saw him.

Let getting that Demon and kill him.

The blonde boy run alway from them. He knows the civilian form a mob to getting him and he don't know why. 'Why does everyone hate me'. One of the mob is a Chunin and he throwing shuriken at him. 'Great. Now ninja are getting me now'. He keeping on running, but his legs are getting tired and making him fall to the ground. He stood up and saw the mob coming close to him.

"Why? Are You doing this to me. I never done nothing wrong". The blonde boy wants to know why his life is hell.

"You're wrong demon. You kill my PARENTS! Now is pay back!" The Chunin shout and throw a shuriken to him and hit the blonde boy's shoulder. The blonde boy show tears from his eyes. The blonde boy try to say a word but they didn't listen to him. Only they see him as a demon. "Time to die"! He run to the blonde boy.

"**STOP**''! The blonde yelled. Everyone saw a red chakra surrounded his body. When the Chunin holding his kunai running to the blonde boy. When he reach to the blonde boy. He was pushing back by the blond boy's scream. That shock wave send everyone back and breaking the window. The red chakra head straight to the sky.

* * *

><p>The Third saw the red chakra from his window. He shocked and felt fear from the window. He pull his crystal ball from his desk draw. He saw his fears come true from his crystal ball.<p>

When the third stood up from his chair and four of the Anbu come out from the room. "Come. Let getting Naruto". The Third said. Everyone exit from the window heading to the blonde boy locating.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK<strong>

The Third remember his dealer with Mephisto on that day. He remember what Mephisto say to him.

**"If this boy becoming the rebirth of Kyuubi. He'll coming with me".**

**"When the time comes. You much tell the boy, his legacy of the 4th Hokage and Kyuubi".**

**"If you don't. I'll tell him. Then he will be mine forever". **

**"Good Lord Hokage". "One more thing, Lord Hokage". **

** "Remember Lord Hokage. If he show his chakra in a young age and you didn't tell him. I'll be back".**

* * *

><p><strong>FLASHBACK END<strong>

"I won't let that happened" The Third was thinking and he was moving so quick. The Anbu almost lost tracking of him.

"Come on. We having to keep up with him"! The Anbu with white hair shouting to his comrades.

* * *

><p>Above the sky of Konoha. Mephisto is sitting on his routing chair and eating cooks with tea. He is joying the show of the blonde boy.<p>

"What a good show". He drinking his tea. "What'll you do now. Lord Hokages".

* * *

><p>The red chakra vanished to the sky. The red chakra surrounds his body was gone. The shuriken from his shoulder fall to the ground. He saw from his shoulder was no blood and healed.<p>

The Third and Anbu arrived to the area. He saw his civilians and saw his ninja attacking the blonde boy. He walking to the blonde boy and he was looking at his shoulder.  
>"Taking to them to Ibiki". The Third order his Anbu.<p>

The Anbu left with civilians and one ninja who attack the blonde boy with handcups on their hands.

"Naruto. Are you okay"? The Third asking.

The blonde boy show tears from his eyes. "No. Lord Hokage. What am I".

"Naruto. Is time you know truth about the legacy". The Third holding the blonde boy to his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto saving Hinata from bullies. The truth is going to come out for him.<br>I hope you like it.**

**Next Chapter: The Truth, The Talking, And ...Taking him in?**


	5. The Truth, the Talking and Taking Him In

**This part of the chapter is about the Hokage keep his word. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth, the Talking and Taking Him In<strong>

The third take the blonde boy to his office. He places him on a chair in front of his desk. His legs are bending and his hands are around his leg. He is shaking from the hell he faces on this night.

* * *

><p>The Third saw the blonde boy. 'He won't taking this new easy'. "Naruto please stay in my office. I'm going be right back". The Third didn't see the blonde boy move his head.<p>

He stepped out from his office. The blonde boy feeling like a stone statue can't move anymore. Only he looks outside from the window.

The Third go to the second building next to his house. He went to the top floor. He went to the first door. He enters the room and he saw self-full of scrolls.  
>He went to the end of the room and saw the sword. He grabbed the sword and the leaving the room. "This isn't going be easy for me".<p>

He return back to his office and saw the blonde boy still at the same spot and didn't move. He returns to his chair and place the sword on top of the table.

"Naruto. This sword is a demon-slaying... also known as **'Kurikara**". He saw the blonde boy didn't move his head. "This sword belongs to you".

The blonde boy gasped from the words coming out from the old man. "What you mean by that"?

"This sword holds half of the **Nine Tail Fox's Chakra**. And you hold the **spirit of Nine Tail Fox inside of you**."

"What you mean"? The blonde boy feels nervous. The Fourth kill the tail beast. About over 5 years". The Third didn't saying anything. "Right. Right!"

"No. The Third eyes closed. The Fourth sealed the fox inside a new-born. The Third taking a breath in before speaking. "You're the new-born".

"Why? The blonde boy show tears. "Why he picked me"?!

"Naruto. This isn't easy for me to tell you"? The Third felt shaking from his whole body. **"You're the legacy of the Fourth Hokage. You're his son".**

The blonde boy feels shocking and sad at the same time. "I can't...be his **SON**".

"Naruto. I'm dead serious about the **Fourth Hokage**". The Third said to him. He saw the blonde boy stand up from his spot. "**Naru...To**".

The blonde boy grabbed the sheath. He is looking down to the ground. "**No. This much isn't real. This is a bad dream"!** His hand grabs the table, The Third is watching him, and he jumped up. He landing on top the table and running to the window.

"Naruto! The Third scream to him. The blonde boy didn't listen to the old man and the boy running full speed to the window.  
>And no one stop him. He used his body to breaking to window. He tries to use his feet to slow him down, but he landing on the ground really hard. He stood up and keeping on running. The Third shout to him and he didn't listen to him. He keeping running and won't turn around.<p>

The Third saw his broken window. Four of the Anbu show themselves to the Third.

"Lord Hokage". The Dog masks answer.

"Find Naruto getting every Anbu to search for him". The Third order his Anbu. The Anbu move out from the office. "We need to find him first before Mephisto find him.

* * *

><p><strong>The Training Ground Three<strong>

**The third training ground is a portion of land located inside of Konoha. There is a view of mountains in the landscape and a large and deep river with forests in the both of its sides. There is a glade and in its Centre there are three stumps lined side by side where Jonin Teacher and The Third used to tie their students, below there is the Memorial Stone, a polished kunai-shaped structure.**

The blonde was out of breathing. He moved slowly and dragging the sword. But his eyes are showing tears. 'I can't be his son'. The blonde boy is moving slowly. He passed the three stumps and he was out energy. He took one more step and landing on top of the 'memorial stone'.

**'I can't be...his son'**. His eyes shut closed and he can't move his body.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto Subconscious<strong>

The blonde boy waking up and saw water under his feet. He only saw pipes running along the ceiling and the floor — the latter of which was flooded by water.  
>"Where am I"? The blonde boy looks around. He felt strong power coming from the sword.<br>"Why my sword is pulling me"?

The sword pulled him hard and heading to stairs. He heading straight down so fast and he pull to the ground. He is soaking wet. "Why. Is my sword pulling me now"? He felt darkness in this room and he saw a cage. He walks to the cage. He saw in the center of cage was a parchment of paper that said "**seal**". He saw big eyes coming inside the cage.

"Who are you"? The blonde boy asks.

**"You didn't pay attention to the old man"? The voice said from inside the cage.**

"You're...Nine Tail Fox"? The blonde boy felt nervous.

**"Yes. That right. I'm the Nine Tail Fox"! The fox scream from inside the cage.**

**Nine-Tails** **is one of the nine tailed beasts. Centuries of being sought after as a tool for war and regarded as a monster that felt no emotions and deserved none in return caused Kyuubi to hate humanity. After being sealed into Naruto Uzumaki, Kyuubi attempts to maintain its negative opinions about the world.**

"So...The Third was right. I'm the nine tail fox. That means I'm your rebirth of you"? The blonde boy felt even sadder than before.

**"No. You're not my rebirth".** The boy has confused looking on his face. **"You're my jinchuuriki".**

"What a Jinchuuriki"? The blonde boy doesn't understand.

**Jinchūriki** meaning **"Power of Human Sacrifice" are humans that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense chakra reserves they possess. The jinchūriki are typically lonely and miserable people, as they are often shunned and discriminated by their fellow villagers, who view them as the tailed beasts themselves.**

**The fox look at him with an evil grin. "Let test if you're strong...to...be...my... A red chakra come out from the cage and surrounded the blonde boy with the water. Jinchuuriki!**

"Am I going to die for real"? The blonde boy is scary. He starts to remember what did the Third said to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

'This sword holds half of the nine tail fox's chakra. And you hold the spirit of nine tail fox inside of you'.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback end<strong>

"That it"! He is shouting. His right hand grabbed the handle and pulls it out. One slashes from the blade and the water splash to the wall. The fox saw the red chakra surround his body and the sword. He points the sword to the fox. "Now I had done with that. What are you going to do now"?

**"Gha Hahahaha!"You passed"!**

The blonde boy fell to the ground. He splashes the water and got wet again. "What do you mean by that"!?

**"If you die and I'll die too".**

"So...what're you going to do now?" He stands up from the ground

**"I'm going to keep you alive and share my chakra to you". **The boy looking at his blade and return back to the sheath.** The sword is bound to my chakra and you much learning how to control my chakra".**

The blonde smiled at him. "Deal, I'll find way to set you free...my partner".

**The fox was surprise from him. "Hmm. I'll keep your word". His claws touch the cage.**

"Don't worry about me". The blonde walks to the cage. "**I Won't Go Back My Word That Ninja Way**". He jump and landing on the fox's claws. "You're nice and soft".

**The fox smiled little. He raised his claw with the blonde boy. "Time for you to waking up"! The blonde tried to hold on, but he let go of him. "See you soon".**

* * *

><p><strong>Konoha's Hospital Room<strong>

The blonde boy opens his eyes and he saw a roof above him. He saw the Third sitting on chair next to him. 'He been this whole time'? The blonde boy looking at him

The Third's eyes open and saw the boy awaking. "Naruto, you're finally awaking". The Third smiled. The boy didn't say anything to him. "We need to talk about your parents". He nods to him.

"Your father name is **Minato Namikaze** known as **Konoha's Yellow Flash** and **Yondaime Hokage**". He smiled to him. "And your mother name is **Kushina Uzumaki** known as **Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**". The Third felt nervous tell her nickname.

The blonde boy is happy to hear that his parents are famous ninjas. But he still feeler sad. "Why you didn't tell me about them"! He cries. The Third didn't saying anything. "Why. My life was hell"! The Third put his hands around him and hug him.

"I need to protect you from their enemies". The Third said.

"Who are their enemies"? The blonde boy waits for answer.

"If the **Hidden Cloud Village** finds out that you're the keeper and the Fourth's son. They'll kidnap you. The **Hidden Rock Village** finds out about you...they'll kill you or kidnapped you". The Third look at the boy.

"How am I going stopped them before I run into them and getting me"? The blonde boy feeler scared.

"I'll help you in your training and you much learning long way". The Third said to him. "I won't lie about your parents to you". "Please trust me". He bows to him.

The blonde boy doesn't want to trust him again but he knows he the only one can helped him with the fox's power. "Deal, Jiji". The blonde said with a smiled. The Third smiled at him. "Soon I become **strong** I'll become **Hokage** and** surpassed you**".

"Hmm. The Third smiled at him. "Let see about that". He stood up from his spot. "Getting some rest and in three days, we'll training". He nods to him.

He left the room and one of the Anbu with a dog mask was outside waiting for him. "What do you having to Report"?

"Lord Hokage. We got information about last night. By under a** Genjutsu** the Raven used on the parents who from a mob against Naruto". The Dog masks report.

**Genjutsu** meaning **"Illusionary Techniques" are techniques that are employed in the same fashion as ninjutsu, requiring chakra and hand seals. However, the primary difference between the two is that the effects of genjutsu are illusory; instead of attacking the victim's body, like taijutsu or ninjutsu, genjutsu techniques manipulate the flow of chakra in the victim's brain, thus causing a disruption in their senses.**

"What they said"? He asking in calmed toned.

"They said their children saw the **Kyuubi's eyes**. I believe their children didn't tell them whole story last night". The dog mask finishes his report.

"Send Iruka to pick up the children and Inoichi to search in their mind". The Third order him.

"Yes. Lord Hokage" The dog mask vanished.

"Hmm" The Third looking at clouds.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

The Chunin with a scar that runs across the bridge of his nose picked up the three boys who bullied the Hyuga Princes.

**Iruka Umino** is **a Chūnin of Konohagakure who serves primarily as an instructor at the Academy.**

He takes the boys to **Konoha Intelligence Division**. The Chunin teacher saw long blond hair reaching into his back, which he wore spiky on top and ending in a long ponytail, blue-green eyes and strong facial features, which included a well defined jaw line.

"Are these the children from the report"? Ask the long blonde hair.

"Yes Inoichi-sama". The Chunin teacher answers in sad tone.

The long blonde hair raises his hand and two of the Anbu come out hiding spot. The Anbu grabbed the three boys and taking them inside.

"We'll taking over from here". The long blonde said. He nods to him. The blonde go inside the building.

The Chunin teacher looks at building. "This is going to bad. I better teach my student better before this happened again.

The three boys are inside a room has only white and no window if set a hidden window. The three boys have the feeling that the adults find out about their secret. The long blonde enter the room and looking at them.

"One question only boys? He looks at them. What did you tell your parents on that night?

They tell them they saw the blonde with spike hair that his eyes changes color. They didn't tell their secret. He believes that Naruto's eyes but he knows they're heading something.

'I guess I have known choice'? He is thinks and he walking to the three boys. He places his right hand on the boy's head on dare turns. "**Psycho Mind Transmission**"!

**'Psycho Mind Transmission'** **the user enters the target's subconscious by placing a hand on the target's head and extracts any information needed, even if the target has forgotten it or has had it blocked. A special device can be used to decrease the time it takes to read the target's mind and allows other ninja to assist. Memories that have mental blocks on them will require longer periods of time to probe through and obtain however. Depending on the skill of the user and their level of experience, they will be able to go through days worth of the target's memories in a matter of moments and sift through until they find what they want while others may have to go through each memory in its entirety.**

He is reading the three boys' mind to search for Memories on that night. He saw the memories of them. What they did to the Princess Hyuga and the blonde boy was dare to protect her.

He finished his work and left the room. He runs into the Dog mask. "I finished my search and I found something". The blonde tail said.

"Let report to the Hokage". The Dog mask said. They both vanished in a smoked. They used **Shunshin no Jutsu. **

**Shunshin no Jutsu **is a** high-speed movement technique, allowing a ninja to move short to long distances at an almost untraceable speed. To an observer, it appears as if the user has teleported. A puff of smoke is occasionally used to disguise the user's movements. It is accomplished by using chakra to temporarily vitalise the body and move at extreme speeds. The amount of chakra required depends on the overall distance and elevation between the user and the intended destination**

* * *

><p><strong>Hokage's Office<strong>

The Third is doing paper work on that night. He saw two smoking in front of him. He saw the dog mask and the blonde tail. "What do you having to report Inoichi"? The Third asks in calm tone.

The blonde tail said the three boys saw the eyes of Kyuubi but before that he saw Naruto protect the Hyuga Princess from the three boys. The Third pull out three papers from his desk drawer.

"Give this document to Ibiki and Iruka". The Third order to Inoichi.

"Yes. Lord Hokage". The blonde tail taking the documents and vanished into smoked.

"I'll send letter to Hiashi Hyuga and send someone to the Hyuga compound tomorrow". The Third said and the Dog mask vanished into smoked.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Hyuga Compound<strong>

A fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender build. She has long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She is wearing her Konoha's green vest.

She knocks the front door. A maid answers the door. She tells her she need to talking to Lord Hyuga. The maid taking her to Lord Hyuga study room. The maid side the door and they saw Lord Hyuga at his desk. She enters and the maid left.

"Please sit". Hiashi calm tone. He is finished reading the letter from the Hokage. She sits down on a pillow in front of his desk. "You're **Kurenai Yūhi** skilled in **Aria** and your rank is **Arc Knight**".

"Yes. Lord Hyuga". Kurenai answer him. "My report documents for you from Lord Hokage. He nods to her. She tells him about the three boys who bullied his daughter and the blonde boy saving her.

"What happened to does boys"? Hiashi anger tone.

"Lord Hokage sends the documents to Ibiki for the **punishment** on the attack on **Naruto Uzumaki** and **they'll move out the village**. Iruka will **resign does boys** from the **Academy** and** never become ninja ever again**". Kurenai answer".

"I see. Tell Lord Hokage I see him in tomorrow days". Hiashi calmed tone. "Send my thanks".

"Yes. Lord Hyuga". Kurenai bow her head and left the room.

Few hours passed. "Ko. You may enter". Hiashi shout. The Princess bodyguard enters the room and stay at the door. "My old teammate bless saving her.

"Lord Hyuga. Who is your old teammate"? The Princess bodyguard asks. He wants to know.

"In time Ko you'll know". Hiashi said. "Ko brings Hinata with us to meeting Lord Hokage tomorrow".

"Yes. Lord Hokage". The Princessbodyguard understands. He left the room. Hiashi pulled out a picture from his drawer. On the picture show him and a yellow spiking hair next to him with a man has long white spiking hair.

"I'll take him in. Minato". Hiashi look at an old picture.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days<strong>

The blonde boy came see the Third at Hokage Residents on his third day of recover. He went to the Hokage's office to talking to the Third about his parents. He tells the blonde boy about his father was a great man and who care about his village. The Third giving him a scroll that hold his father famous jutsu and famous around the world by his friends and enemies

The Jutsu is called **Hiraishin no Jutsu**.

**Hiraishin no Jutsu** is a** technique created by the Second Hokage, which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or "technique formula" to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature. Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra, they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required. The marking formula never disappears from a marked target. The technique is apparently extremely complex as lesser skilled users need to work together to perform it.**

The blonde boy asking about his mom, but the Third just froze every time he asking about her. He doesn't know why Third is Scared of his mom. He is studying the scroll to master his father Jutsu.

In a few hours passed for them. They left the building for lunch at Ramen Ichiraku. The blonde still trust them and respect them. They like family to him and he'll give the Third a second chance for not telling him the truth. The blonde likes to call the Third Jiji now. To the Hokage, he thinking the blonde boy was his grandson.

When they about to leave the residents they saw Hiashi with the Hyuga Princess and her body guard. The princess show a little blush on her cheek and she stay behind her body guard. Lord Hyuga walks to the Third. The blonde is behind the Third.

"Hiashi-sama. How can I help you"? The Third asks.

He looking at the blonde boy and remember his old teammate. "Lord Hokage, I would like to take Naruto Uzumaki. To let him live at Hyuga Compond as his new home.

The Third smiled at Hiashi Hyuga. The blonde boy and the body guard was surprise from him. The Princess blush even more.

**See you next time. Next chapter New Home, Bodyguard, and Sister**

**This chapter about Naruto knows his parents and his talking with Kyuubi for helping him in his journey. I want Naruto to getting to know Hinata. He'll act more mature in anime and manga. I'll try put him in funny spot and the other characters. **

**Happy New Year  
>please reading my new story called <span>Naruto the Orange Exorcist<span>**


End file.
